Frenzy of Friday
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: EL MAYARAH the truth to their union to their sole purpose they cheered. Not all delighted in this and those that opposed it would wage their own meaning with no compassion to the ruin they bring. Can those that stand "Stronger Together" be enough to end the final day's chaos? (Part V of A Week's War)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitalizing Courage (Click of 8 AM)**

Their stories were exchanged their paths calculated and when they stepping into the center of National City all the people around them stopped gasped and stared. To say the citizens of their home were uncertain their minds and hearts were put at ease when the armored warriors all knelt a knee with their heads down. The Director was first to rise and with her clan she unleashed her wings which brought even more gasps with little kids pointing waving and smiling with " _Look ANGELS!"_

"Citizens of National City..I understand your uneasiness even your fears but we are in no way a threat. We are protectors of our city of our country of our world. We are what brings the light and balance back in times of crisis and despair. What you've had broadcasted to you has been a falsehood from devils that mean to taint every ounce of peace we have." Alex whistled and those that fought with her rose one by one. "Look at these symbols we bear and see the one you will recognize most. Supergirl is among the ones that stand before you. Kieran is among your protectors and if you haven't believed in all the good she has done to try to right the Luthor name…" Gasps were much louder this time. "...then you do not comprehend the great lengths she's done to keep each and every one of you safe. These people that stand here symbolize strength, hope and peace. Like Supergirl has done and sacrificed her own safety and life countless times over, we will bring the light back to all of you."

At first there was nothing but silence and Alex feared she'd said the wrong thing but then the cheers the hoots the claps were echoed along town square and it didn't take super hearing to know it had reached far beyond that. The Director looked over and saw Cat Grant with cameras all over them and nodded with the media queen doing the same. She knew exactly what needed to be shouted. " _ **El Mayarah!**_ "

" _ **EL MAYARAH!**_ " Her clan howled.

" _ **EL MAYARAH!**_ " The crowd the city all spoke. Alex looked to the one in white and silver armor and nodded with her sister doing the same. They turned their heads back as citizens walked over to shake their hands. She looked over to her ex in her black armor.

"This is so cool." Nia spoke in their joint coms on their private line.

"Beats the protocols of the badge I gotta say." Maggie chuckled and shook several people's hands. "Thank you Danvers."

"Don't get all emotional on us now Sawyer." Lena snickered and the black knight turned her head quickly giving Lena her best glare. "Making faces at me?"

"You guys can't help yourselves can you?" Alex smiled bending down as a little boy ran over to hug her. "This was definitely worth the speech." She wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up as he tried to speak the praise making the Director smirk. "Good job."

"Tommy. I Tommy!" The little body squealed as his mother came over to shake Alex's hand.

"Well Tommy, it's nice to meet you." She handed Tommy back to his mom. Once again the woman shook her hand.

"Thank you." Alex nodded. She sighed in the com.

"We ready to find this bitch?" The Director heard her ex chuckle.

"Glad the little boy can't hear your potty mouth Danvers."

"Director Danvers thank you."

"Ally, give it up. You are always gonna be Danvers cause that's how we started it." The two looked back at each other with them all waving to the people around them. "So where do we start?"

"The six locations Brainy pulled up would be a good place to begin the hunt." Imra spoke up in an armored suit that bore the same colors and symbols of her Legion suit. Standing beside her was Alura whom also bore an armor so very similar to the one her daughter wore with the shades of brown and tan bearing the crest of their family upon her chest.

"Shall we draw straws?" Vasquez spoke up in her midnight blue armor knelt down as a little girl traced the dragon upon her suit. She hugged her then ran back to her family. "What's the plan Director.."

"Well well well.." The armored crew all turned their heads with Grant walking right up to the one in red and blue. "Upgrade hmm?" Lena looked at Kara and they saw no cameras around with the white knight stepping forward to stand by her love's side. "Wait…"

"Not too shabby Catherine." Lena smirked as the woman gawked then gasped. "Shhh.."

"I think I get your reasoning for doing that." Cat stepped toward whom she knew to be her old assistant. "Be safe out there...please." Kara nodded with her old boss stepping back and walking away only to turn back around. "Can I get a picture of you all?"

"Of course! We keep the masks on though." Alex told her. Cat smiled agreeing to the terms. "You guys up for this?" They all gave a thumbs up. "Nia...come stand beside me. Actually…" The Director knew that this would change things but she felt it was right. She removed her phoenix helmet and exposed herself to the crowd and cameras. Nia looked at her and Alex nodded. She removed her own helmet with several gasps. "Her and I will stand at the lead. This is someone I feel should be recognized. This hero has recently found her way to our family. I want you to see this face and remember that she is another angel here to bring hope and a sense of meaning that can touch all our lives. We call her Dreamer." Alex held out her arm and Nia took it with both of them clasping their forearms a sign of honor and trust. Both of them felt cameras go off and howls out in praise and support of Nia. They gave the Naltorian something real something of a true meaning.

"Alright...let's do this!" Sawyer shouted some and she stepped between Susan and Lena with Lena on Alex's other side. Vasquez had Saturn Girl at her right side. Beside Nia was Kara and beside Zor-El was her mother. After the pictures were taken with the two with their masks off they put their headgear back on and all of them stepped forward each of them together bonded by a true code of family and purpose.

"Show us that warrior ladies!" Cat ordered and they all stepped into a fighter's stance all shouting together _**El Mayarah**_. The picture worth a thousand words with infinite hopeful meaning. They really were... _Stronger Together.._

* * *

Four sites later three hours had passed and besides a hunger that had apparently not just hit the super powered metabolism, they all had to take a decent breather to grab some grub. With their picture almost everywhere even getting to food became a little of an issue until one barista at a bagel shop welcomed them all in taking their drink orders and offering the back dining area where she promised no cameras were present. Her boss which happened to be her uncle closed the shop when they usually would but wanted to give an opportunity without a media circus.

"Excuse me ladies?" Their heads turned with their helmets on the other table. This bearded older gentleman held his hands together bowed slightly a sign of his faith and they all stood to do the same. " _ **天使さんありがとうございます。**_ " Kara stood bowing again as the rest of them sat down.

" _ **あなたは大歓迎ですが、我々はあなたの親切なおもてなしに感謝する必要があります。**_ " Supergirl responded in his language. The man smiled and reached out to take her hand.

"Yu honore is our honore." He attempted to reply stepping aside as his niece set out the tea cups with three lantern style tea pots. He bowed once more to head back to the kitchen.

"How did you know our…" Kara put her bare hand, after removing her gloves, on the young girl's shoulders. "Thank you."

"We all thank you. What is your name.."

"Miea. Supergirl, it's an honor." Kara looked over at her sister seeing her nod.

"Miea, the honor is mine. I'm Kara." The woman's eyes lit up widening.

"You are the reporter?" She nodded smiling. "I shall never let that name leave my lips but it will remain in my heart my soul my spirit."

"As yours will in mine." She felt that connection but then felt her lips curve upward. "Sooo…" Kara chuckled with a huge smile. "You guys just do bagels?"

"This is our second restaurant actually but we can make anything there here. What do you like? Eggrolls? Potstickers?" Everyone else facepalmed as Kara squealed to bounce up and down. "I take it that's one of your favorites?"

"Hmmm hmm...oh Miea you have noooooo idea the amount of potstickers this hero consumes."

"Well let me bring you a few menus from our other place. Take your time and holler if you need more tea. Any other drinks? I'll get you some other glasses and a few pitchers of ice water too." Miea smiled bowing and walking off to shout to her uncle that she needed three of every appetizer on their eve scroll.

"How is it that we end up at a bagel shop and somehow you end up with potstickers?" Alex asked with her ex slapping the table laughing.

"What are these potstickers?" Alura spoke up curious with all eyes landing on her. Alex nearly fell over dying of laughter.

"That is what your daughter consumes the most in like a dozen orders at a time and let me tell you...I've been threatened by her that she will melt my space if the remaining potstickers aren't in her hands or mouth." Everyone broke out in chuckles including the Danvers. They continued to share tales with food coming their way and after orders requests and some substitutes the family of warriors enjoyed a hefty meal among real family. It felt right that they were all together for this..

* * *

"Hmmph. Do you believe this shit?" Kayla grumbled with her aunt beside her them both in their impenetrable attire. Lillian grit her teeth but then shook her head and began a deeply throat chuckle which brought her niece glancing at her like she was crazy. "Okay, you've lost me."

"Let them have their spectacle and light shows. They are chasing their tails like the fools they all are." Lillian snickered completely unnerved by what she watched. She stood up and waved away the screen walking out to the firearms room. Kayla got up immediately to follow her aunt curious as to the old Cadmus leader's plan. Lillian didn't just dismiss a massive announcement like that unless she knew a way to destroy every ounce of the event from the face of the earth to leave the memory of it in ruin. It was time she gave the reins over to her teacher and family and allowed herself to be schooled in the evil Luthor gene. All those angels they would shoot down from their little high. None of them would fly again once they were done with them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity of Critical Measure (10 AM)**

They were newly sated and far too focused on approaching the final site, making the warriors further on edge. This was the last attempt at ending this war or preparing for another battle and they longed to be done with all they've endured. Careful and armed they spread out like a full tactical team with Sawyer motioning with commands and for once Alex stepped back letting her ex take the lead. Maggie was familiar with these situations and it was enough to further engage in a far different approach. With all the exits covered both Sawyer and Danvers held their alien blaze T-30s to climb up the four steps to the double doors looking at one another then forward to bring one foot up each and slam their boots against the slabs forcefully sending them crashing against the inner walls.

Two timed whistles through the coms and each in place kicked in the doors holding their weapons entering the building. The Director and Detective newly promoted kept their guns aimed as they scoped around. Something was off about this location..

Before the two knew it they heard two screams and guns going off with what sounded like slams and blasts and immediately the two ran through the hall toward the noises. Once in the massive main hall both dashed forward using speed and force as several soldiers dressed in black with green chains linked across their torsos attacked without mercy but there was something sinister about these men. Their eyes glowed a powerful green and both Alex and Maggie knew exactly what that color meant…. _kryptonite_..

"Shit! WHOA! Little...help!" Vasquez felt a kick right into her gut grunting and nearly puking with the force of the strike. She used her suit's shields to avoid another strike. These men were far too fast to be human. Unless… "Director! These guys are.."

"Enhanced! Fuck...get the hell off me!" Lena snarled avoiding two punches only to cross her swords when one of these monsters dove at her like some wild animal. "More than...ooofff...more than...dammit...enhanced.." She felt the wind knocked out of her when someone struck the back of her skull. Even with the helmet over her head it didn't do her any good. Her vision buckled along with her legs but before she could hit the floor someone rushed at her in such a blur it nearly made her vomit. "Not...too...fast..thanks.."

"Don't...mention it.." Nia told her as she grabbed her two sticks from her back once more connecting them switching both rings as the bo staff sparked with powerful currents of electricity. Dreamer had four of the creatures on her at once and even with both her and Lena taking on these men they felt themselves forced back. They weren't the only ones.

"Shit...these guys are…"

"Lena's right! These men are not simple humans! They appear to have some pack mentality!" Alura was quick already charged to her maximum between the lamps and fuses Lena had added to the suits. She had almost three days worth of solar regenerates and even as powerful as she was now she too felt herself backed to the center of the rather darkened circular dome. Alura glanced over just as her daughter was body slammed to the floor sending a quake through the ground they all stood on. She yearned to get to her but the brutal strikes of the three men that surrounded her made it nearly impossible.

Saturn Girl had gotten the two at her away from the telepathic bashing of metal beams she'd found a use for but out of the corner of her eye she saw the strike which brought the glistening white armored fighter to a limp and vulnerable state. Panic struck her and when she saw one of the transformed beasts about to strike she forced the last of her power to create an energy shield around Zor-El. It would hold for now but the monsters that tried at Supergirl had figured out that was indeed the one they were after bringing the rest of the men to a halt when one howled to slash and punch at the sphere shield. They would all pile on to get to her..

"ALEX! THEY...ooffff...NO...OFF! THEY…" Imra hadn't expected the explosive strike against her side and with it all light went out. Her body sent across the room at such an immense speed only to almost collide with the wall if it hadn't been for Sawyer whom had blasted her way through the monsters to get to her barely catching her with her own body slamming back for them both to slap against the wall hard with a sickening crack.

"NO!" Danvers saw her ex and the Legionnaire drop only to both be grabbed and tossed her direction. Their bodies fell to the floor sliding at both sides of her. Vasquez collapsed to her knees close by the Director. Alura was thrown at them which luckily Alex gathered the proper stance to catch her but the kryptonian was already struggling to stand with the kryptonite all around them. Before she could blink even Dreamer had fell barely able to lift back up. Lena was thrown down hard to be kicked over to them unable to move much more coiling tightly on her side. Alex looked over setting Alura down forcing her wings to expand powerfully using the speed her sister had given her with her phoenix suit almost at her sister when an explosion hit them all knocking the Director right off her game with far too much of a violent impact. Her body was practically uppercut with no way to defend herself.

The armored fools were sent into the air in all different directions far from each other only to be dropped to the ground with none of them moving after that. She whistled and her enhanced altered dogs howled to return to her side as she walked casually up to the white-silver alien angel bending down with four of her boys keeping the woman pinned down aggressively. Kayla laughed to unbuckle the helmet and remove the head gear revealing the sun blonde kicked mutt.

"Nice to see you again Supergirl. Or...should I call you Kara Zor-El.." The hero's eyes were slightly unfocused her veins glowing green with green taking over the blues of her eyes. "Chain this bitch up and bring her with us." She stood watching as her dogs threw chain after chain around the armored Super. "We can unwrap her once back at base. Leave the rest of them here. They've sealed their own fates."

She felt the sickening toxins permeating her skin her pores her lungs unable to even move any part of her body helpless as she was towed away from her armored angels. She couldn't hear any of their heartbeats with all the kryptonite around her and with the poisoning she found her own vision slipping away succumbing to the painful darkness..

* * *

She'd just finished up the specs for the new weaponry when she heard a cackling laughter through the speakers scaring the ever living shit out of her. Composing herself once more noticing the clock turning to noon Lillian grabbed the microphone to click the side.

"Was that duebly necessary niece of mine?" Yet another course of laughter. "Have you lost your mind for the fifth time this early in the morning?"

" _Oh come now Auntie! I brought a gift so much better than the coffee I forgot to grab...uh sorry about that. STRING HER UP! I want her arms tightly wrapped with that set of spiked chains and get that pitiful suit off her! Theeeeere...much better. Come now! Can't figure out how to remove that suit too? Pathetic. Here...let me show you fools._ " Lillian's lips curved up with the most evil of grins along her face. " _See? That wasn't so hard. Cut up every bit of it until all there are is tassels and twine left to barely cover her. I want her exposed to all of you! Theeere that's it.._ "

"I'll be down in two minutes. Where have you brought her?" Her niece cackled again.

" _Our newest laboratory. I think specimens and experiments are best done there don't you think Lillian?_ " The old leader of Cadmus laughed out loud as well heading down the hall to the massive metal door bringing her hand up to enter her codes, run the scans and voice acknowledgement with her gaining access to enter and what she saw made her smile even wider.

"Dump her onto the bench and secure the pin shackles to her wrists and ankles. Tighten them until you hear a snap." Kayla walked around waiting for each restraint to be tightened and when she heard each loud click she flicked on the individual machines where the cords were attached to each box with several tiny hoses connected to the shackles. With all four boxes powered up the fluids slipped from the pumps through the hoses where the needles had been fitted to. "Now...for the final fitting."

"Oh allow me." Lillian smiled with her niece handing her the ball gag which had three hoses connected to the object and she quickly slapped the kryptonite saturated straps around the Super's head only to click both locks in place around the back of the skull. Just as she did their subject's eyes slipped open with barely any blue left in them so very poisoned by the kryptonite all around her. But then she felt several sharp spiked burns on her wrists and ankles only to feel every nerve muscle and vein igniting her in endless agony. "Nice to see you awake Supergirl. You must be parched." The woman's eyes leaked with rivers of green stained bloody tears trailing down both sides but even half blinded by the venomous toxins she knew exactly what would happen when Lillian turned the nozzle on the box on the post. "Let's quench that thirst for you."

The moment the hoses filled with their newest blend of both green kryptonite and the most potent of fire ant laced pepper sprays the woman's mouth was filled with the burning liquid which had no other place to go rolling over her tongue. Her chin was grabbed by Lillian and her head forced back with no way to escape what was pouring down her throat. Kayla laughed as did her aunt with Supergirl's gargled screams echoing along the chamber and walls of the lab.

There was no possible escape nor end for Kara and a prisoner of the sadistic monsters their torture and games she prayed to Rao to everything in her for her loved ones to find her and if they couldn't... _for her death to be swift_..

* * *

Slowly one by one they came to between groaning and coughs whimpers and sobs, leaving them all in such wretched shape. None of them could even sit up and the phoenix coughed in the com barely able to touch her wrists with her other hand but finding the strength to do just that. She coughed again and the iron-like taste alerted her to what she was spitting up.

"Rem...zi...J'onnnnn…" Alex could barely speak everything hurt and with the com switched over her arm slipped off her waist to slump to the ground. "He...lp.."

" _Director Danvers? Director...we are on our way with several teams! Stay put!_ " She barely heard Aaron's voice but she needed to concentrate enough to know whom was with her. Her brain registered a looming nervousness and with it the horrendous awful feeling that clawed brutally at her heart kept it's attack festering.

She called out her teammates one by one but when she called her sister's name the name of the hero and her full blood borne name they were all screaming it with all the force they could when the cavalry arrived including J'onn whom flew over to land before the pile of the fallen. Quickly the teams of DEO agents noticed whom was missing amongst their comrades bringing a spiraling fear through all of them. The monsters that had attacked them and Supergirl were all gone with no trace left of where they'd run to.

"J….J'onn….find...her…" Lena spoke before once again unconsciousness took her. With careful ease the agents lifted each of the warriors onto stretchers to wheel them to the vans and back to the DEO. They didn't have a choice but to tend to the injured and hoped Supergirl would make it through whatever was thrown at her until they could find her. Time was definitely not on their side...


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget Me Not (2 PM)**

Moods were the lowest they'd been with nothing but chaos inside the dome of the DEO. Captain Remzi and the old Director had been the ones at the head of affairs while the med bay was overrun with its own set of purgatory. Danvers and team hadn't woke yet, their wounds the horrific evidence of the battle they'd fought...and lost..

The only one whom had just barely came to was Vasquez only to start a violent set of tremors coughing up remains of the toxins and smoke residue into the oxygen mask over her face. Her eyes barely opened but with her conscious Hamilton was quickly at her side to inject her IV with a less abrasive relief for the excruciating pain she felt through each snap of bones back into place every cleansing of the burns she'd been exposed to. So many injuries but even with the agony Susan brought her extremely sore and weak arm up with her hand coming to her face.

"Vasquez...Susan...it has to stay on." Amelia spoke calmly knowing her panic was the last thing the agent she really cared for needed.

"Amel….happy...turkey…" Hamilton's eyes widened to look over at J'onn whom stood ten feet away as they shared a grim look. Those around them that had went to war against these monsters, of something worse than Cadmus had been brutalized the day after Thanksgiving. None of them had even celebrated too focused on the mission. A mission that almost killed them. A mission that left them one hero short. "Is she…"

"We will find her Agent Vasquez." The Co Director looked over as best she could to see two people that looked like ninjas walking over one in much darker attire one in cream white and lighter attire. They weren't the only ones when two men walked in as well one in red and one in darker green attire. "Rest assured we will bring Kara home to you all."

"Susan…" J'onn approached. "...Meet Captain Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. They are friends of Kara's and Alex's from other Earths. With a little assistance from Brainiac 5 I was able to track them down." Susan was about to speak when she heard a groan to the left of her and the blonde in lighter attire walked over to her boss. Another noise was heard as she saw out of the corner of her eye Sawyer stir and more than stir lift up some.

"K...K...Ka…." Alex tried but her head hurt so badly hell everything hurt. Then she saw an all too familiar face. "Sar..a.."

"Sleeping on the job hmm Danvers? Not your style even I know that." Sara reached out to softly stroke Alex's hair. "We are here Alex. I will find her." The Director nodded and slowly shut her eyes again pulled down too much from exhaustion. Lance looked up at their doctor or so she seemed. "Lance, Sara." She introduced herself to Hamilton.

"Dr. Hamilton well Amelia is fine." She accepted the hand with theirs shaking. "Where are you from?"

"Long story short...the Waverider. I run a team of Legends. I've known...Supergirl. Danvers and I met at a wedding of sorts. Long story well...not too long. Look, I may not know much on the medical end but I know how much Alex's sister means to her and to us. We won't stop til I bring the other Danvers back. "

"Dan...vers...lit..tle...Dan...vers.." Sara looked over to see whom spoke up. She walked over and with her too she reached out to softly stroke the woman's hair. "Who…"

"Sara. You've been through some pretty severe injuries. Little Danvers?" Sawyer nodded and Lance looked up hearing Susan grunt seeing her roll her body some to face them. Sara looked back down. "What's your name.."

"Sa...wyer...Mag...gie.." Sara's eyes widened realizing just whom this was. Did they get back together after all? She shook that away and drug her fingers lightly through the beautiful woman's hair. Danvers sure knew how to pick em.

"White Canary.." Sara looked up seeing Nyssa motioning for them to go. "Flash found a lead." Lance smiled to Maggie.

"Rest. We will find her." Sawyer shut her eyes too succumbing to slumber. Susan however.. Sara was quicker. "Hey...don't try to be a hero right now. Fight for you. Be that fighter for them right now. I don't take missions lightly and I sure as hell won't take this one any lighter." Vasquez gave in nodding. Sara glanced over to J'onn. 'Whom is staying with them?"

"We will. Our team doesn't take anything light as well. I won't fail them or you." Aaron spoke up. Lance walked over and shook his hand then reached back to hand this agent a set of guns. "What are…"

"Better than Danvers' blaster. These are for you. Don't let me down." Remzi saluted her with Sara doing the same. "Let's go." She and the other three walked away to follow the Martian passing an odd fellow whom had entered the room.

"Captain Remzi?" Aaron looked up to see Brainy with a smile on his face. "I think their recovery can be quickened if your men would be willing to move them." Amelia walked up to him nodding.

"Let me adjust a few things with my medical staff and we can do that." New game plan would be better than no game plan.

J'onn, the captain and assassin White Canary, the League of Assassins Nyssa, Arrow and Flash all stepped away with smiles on their faces until their emotionless masks came on growing serious and determined. The Martian and his four new warriors turned to march down the halls of the DEO until they reached the main command center. Agents saluted and J'onn barked out orders. Teams set the pace and headed out to find their missing comrade and glorious beacon of hope. They would not come back empty handed if they had anything to say about it…

* * *

"I was wondering when the broken dog would pass out. Took longer than I thought." Kayla snickered sipping a fresh brewed coffee. "Think she will stop anytime soon?"

"Not likely love." Guardian approached grateful for the last of their moles used to rescue both him and Jeremiah. "I'm waiting for my turn." James smirked admiring the view. "What did you do to those four soldiers?"

"Altered their DNA and created meta humans out of them. They have been subjected to hours of blood transfusions of wolf blood and cells, extreme electrical current fired through their veins and my personal favorite….kryptonite laced blood. Their rabid but contained by the collars they wear. My voice is one of three they are commanded by. Mine is the first they answer to. Their strength is uncanny and an easy order to savagely attack and brutalize the bitch then mount her like a mare and she's nothing but a toy for them. They won't kill her though but they will sentence her over and over until she begs and pleads for death." Kayla sipped more of her coffee. "Lillian just wants to inflict her own brands of torture through the kryptonian. Jumper cables and forced to swallow more of our _other_ altered kryptonite being one of them."

"Won't the kryptonite kill her?" Guardian wondered sipping a beer half in his newly modified suit. His wife just laughed.

"We fire off blasts of solar waves which only allow enough regeneration to heal her organs. Her flesh not so much. Most of her bones have been broken to be healed again then broken. My dogs aren't allowed to snap or bite her neck. We want her alive not given an option for mercy. Furthermore hmm hmm we are broadcasting this and my aunt was smart enough to mask herself from the cameras as well as alter her voice. Having a scrambler with only Alexandra Danvers vocals will not only bend and break our prisoner over and over until she doesn't remember her as a sister but give the world someone to hate for siding with aliens. The moment anyone in the public hears her voice again they will attack her. She's as good as dead and with Jeremiah being one of the dogs altered he gets to have his own revenge as well as degrade their family name further. Lillian will use that voice to make the whole world hate and want to murder the fallen Super with all her screams of Kara raping Alex."

"How can they mount her like a set of horny rats like that?" James was curious. "Won't they tear her apart in her…"

"Solar waves. They will savage her and violently ravage her and do it over and over and over til I make them stop and go eat from their doggy bowls for us to fire the solar waves at her to heal her jusssssst enough. Speaking of ravaging?" Kayla smirked as her free hand rubbed her loyal dog's crotch. Guardian grunted growling in just the right way. "Let's...step into my room hmm?" One slight grip and the man nearly dropped his beer. Most of the suit may be armor but there was still some slight areas Kayla could reach. The man nodded with both of them stepping away only to turn and wave at the Luthor until Kayla remembered to give her aunt the keys to the _other_ torture cabinet.

Lillian looked over with her mask over her entire face and head minus the eyes and holes to breath at the nose. She smirked inside it. At least her niece had something to play with. She stepped back to command the half shifted wolf beasts to continue. The monster of an alien howled through the gag as best she could until she pumped the gas through the oxygen mask to disorient the Super then punched the other gas into her filled with a potent ghb. Her son's enemy and her own wouldn't know whom or what mounted her only with altered thoughts of her sister hating her to hurt her so. She laughed to retreat for a little snack and shower as her niece walked over for them to exchange a few words. After all...torturing took so much out of her even with how satisfying it was. Whipping the animal like that made her arms and shoulders sore. She could return to it once she'd had a slight nap. Even a Luthor needed some downtime..

* * *

With aid of the healing properties of Imra's ship thanks to Brainy not being one of the injured ones, it would be about an hour until the ladies were ready and raring to go back out to battle. When suddenly all screens in both the DEO and spacecraft were interrupted by a feed even he, that had trouble with feelings, felt tears run down his face then rage ripple through every bit of him. Kara was being beaten and attacked in so many cruel unjustly ways and when he heard gasps and screams coming from the healing tanks behind him he knew the team of warriors had seen what he did.

"Stop! You all need to calm your erratic heartbeats and my calculating indicators acknowledge your reasoning not to do this. But she...she _needs_ you to control your neurons and nerves so you can repair your bodies restore your cells." Brainy wished sometimes his own computer of a brain would speak in more how do they put it, layman's terms.

"My...oh god...that's my voice.." Alex was thrashing in the tank until Brainy rushed over to her and their eyes met. "Brainy...get me out of here! Water! I'm drowning!"

"Shit...DANVERS!" Maggie too began thrashing kicking and punching pushing and trying to find a way out. "DANVERS! ALEX!" She felt a sudden slam through her head and with it her body bucked then stopped its movements to fall back into slumber. Brainy looked back at Alex.

"I know. I need your attention away from those recollections to calculate a way to manifest your...calm. I am aware that your past brought you into a dire and near death experience with this situation of sorts. Focus on recollections of happy images of Kara. Render attention to that."

"I….I'll try. How long do we have to…" Brainy sighed. "What.." Alex looked away from him to the screen gasping. Her own fears of drowning be damned but just as her thrashing had begun again she watched an explosion shake the feed only to see the slight blur of red across the screen hearing the sound of cannon fire blasts and bullets and screams. Then she heard her own voice until the woman in the mask was uppercut then slammed down with an arrow aimed at her chest by a familiar green archer. The mask knocked off with the face purely visible now, Lillian the leader of Cadmus with a voice altering mask over her mouth. There it was, proof to everyone it wasn't Alex at all. She wasn't the only one with her eyes on the monitors. Maggie too had fought the force to sleep and the two being side by side brought a hand up to the thick glass toward each other. She looked back at the screen tears falling down her face thanking Rao for their angels of other Earths with Barry whom had caught her sister then her Martian father breaking away the restraints. Kara was safe and with that knowledge Brainy pushed both her and Maggie along with the others back into their relieved dream state..


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminders In Rage (4 PM)**

Things had turned into a madhouse around everyone and with the set of warriors along with J'onn running in the agents running rampid in all different directions came to a standstill with whom was carried in. All eyes locked on their old Director and whom was carefully brought into the command center. The Martian looked up knowing exactly whom would see this feed but it was White Canary whom put a hand on his shoulder to stand before him raise her arm and give a thumbs up to the camera.

"We brought her home Danvers.." Sara brought her arm back before winking to the camera flicking her focus back on Supergirl whom was in the worst shape she'd ever seen. Luckily Hamilton and team were running over with a bigger more padded stretcher with J'onn slowly lowering his kryptonian daughter down onto it. "Amelia...she needs.."

"Oxygen! Get her hooked up and let's go! Someone cover her dammit!" Hamilton began barking her own orders but the emotions were evident on her face. She was scared for Kara and pissed off at the bastards that hurt her. They made quick work at getting her to the med bay knowing right away that Supergirl would need several surgeries to flush, evaluate and repair the damage.

Sara looked on but her fists were clenched even when her old love and leader of assassins came over to check on her. Lance looked at Nyssa and her heart truly broke some. Her once upon a time lover was right there and even though she had someone possibly on the other side she couldn't deny what that close proximity did to her. One simple touch on her shoulder and memories of her and those times came flooding back with no way to stop the rush of the tides with one look in those intense brown orbs brought everything right to the table until the hand left her shoulder. Sara gathered herself to look forward as the darker clad assassin stood at her side.

"Thank you..for coming with me here." Sara owed her more than that and she knew it but now wasn't the time. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Nyssa's own eyes locked toward the direction the wounded hero had been taken nodding. "How did you know…"

"That she wasn't of this world? That is a conversation for another time. Her scars will affect her resistance to aid of healing." Sara's eyes widened and Nyssa looked into her eyes once more. "Run." Lance didn't need to be told twice as she rushed down the hall toward the medical wing of the building. They had to know…

"I'm 45% sure that your entry to a chaotic environment would…" Alex cupped a hand over the man's mouth then stepped right before him their faces inches from one another's and the look she gave him would have made any agent wet himself. Instead Brainy just gulped and nodded. The Director took her hand off and gave him a smirk to step away and right passed him with the detective beside her.

"I really gotta learn that trick Danvers." Maggie chuckled with the band of warriors finally out of their gear and in more loose fitting attire. Brainiac and Alura would be working on the suits and Alex understood why. Their added aid of Flash and Arrow would be the extra power and strike if need be for her agents. As for Kara's mother she didn't need a reminder of what had happened to her daughter and with all the kryptonite she couldn't afford to be anywhere near her.

It both troubled and angered the Director but she had to be strong right now especially with her Co Director Saturn Girl and Dreamer behind her and more so because Lena needed her in one piece...mentally. The Luthor certainly wasn't. It wasn't til they got to the window with agents standing at opposite sides, which Danvers recognized Remzi's team lined up to salute them as she did her men, that all their worlds came to a brutal halt.

Eyes widened mouths were covered with gasps not even close to muffled. Alex no longer felt anything close to any of that strength with one look at whom lay on the operating table. She felt Lena's hand slip into her own and both of them clenched them tightly with their linked embrace. They could feel their stomachs trying to flip and force was in them to empty but both women were used to finding that trigger tossing it into an impenetrable metal box and slamming the lid shut with the bolts securing it along with non hackable locks.

"I'll kill them…..I'll fucking murder every single one of them Danvers!" Sawyer wasn't gonna keep her cool but when she looked at her ex and Little Luthor she noticed the tears both were shedding. Maggie wiped her eyes punched a wall and stormed away. She couldn't stand back and watch how the fuck they were supposed to stitch together Little Danvers. No, Sawyer wanted her piece of these monsters that did that to her little sister. That's exactly what Kara was to her and as she stormed away she stopped suddenly when the lighter clad tight fitting blonde ran passed her. Shaking her head she cursed her own gutter mind. Now was not the time to check out a piece of ass. No...now was the time to act on behalf of Kara and she knew just how to do that..

Alex had forced herself to look back seeing her ex storming off in a pure fit of rage and she understood that feeling because her own was looking for a way out of the bloody box. Her eyes flickered to the side some to see a familiar assassin come running up. She gripped Lena's hand tighter for a moment to get her attention and when green eyes followed her own brown ones they watched Lance approach.

"Alex! DON'T let them...use...the solar lamps!" Sara yelled coming over slightly out of breath to center her stomach and pound on the window. Luckily the doc had heard it and motioned to two nurses to continue running over to hit the button on the intercom at the wall by the window.

"Yes? Second button up and to the right for the mic Lance." Sara nodded to tap the button and speak into the holes at the wall where the metal grate was.

"You can't use any solar regeneration devices...it will kill her!" The women around her beside her gasped to all shout _WHAT_...and Sara looked at them with a grim expression nodding looking back at Amelia whose eyes were large with shock. The doctor turned around and begun yelling at her crew to avoid any solar tools and lamps and to switch them out and turn on the normal lights for the OR. Hamilton brought her face forward once more.

"Thank you Sara. We will take care of her I promise you...I promise all of you." Lance nodded to watch Amelia go back to working on fixing the broken hero. She leaned over kissed Alex on the cheek then turned away to walk off to try to compose herself in front of them. She had no intention of doing so once she reached the lower bunker where Nth metal walled boxes held the prisoners they brought in. Sara was no fool and she knew just exactly where this Maggie went and she intended to help Sawyer in all aspects that would suit both their needs for vengeance.

It was about time they all met the White Canary and saw just how ruthless this assassin could be…

* * *

J'onn had ordered the men out of the one particular chamber and demanded there would be no interruptions unless it was a dire emergency but when he'd prepared to unleash his fury he'd seen one then two women approach him with one that had fists clenched the other pumping one fist while holding what looked like a bo staff tucked behind her arm and back with the other. The two of them looked at each other nodded then looked back at him as they stormed over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand back and do nothing J'onn. They hurt my little sister!" Maggie spat out angrily.

"J'onn...they made it impossible for her body to take solar radiation.." Both the detective and Martian gasped. "Any sun device used on her even fresh sunlight will kill her! I want these fucking animals to pay.." Sara wasn't gonna keep herself composed anymore. This wasn't the calm cool collected Captain this was a fuming powerful beast ready to protect those around her and destroy the animals that hurt one of her own. "I've been down this road before Martian. I understand what it feels like to lose a sister and I sure as hell made my revenge just as painful to them as I will to this evil." Lance wouldn't take no for an answer. "I owe it to Danvers J'onn. I owe it to both of them."

"I hand picked the two teams of ten for this area and gave them all noise cancellation helmets with the new earpiece com that no one could dare gain access to. I have the only line to them right now. Look...I don't know what this Kayla named scum can do and I won't risk it done to the two of you."

"I'm wearing an amulet and devices on my wrists that keep any and all attempted wavelengths from getting to me. You can't even read my mind right now." J'onn tried and noticed the block instantly. Sara came prepared and handed two bracelet cuffs to Maggie whom took them putting them on and looked up at her as Lance put a small braided rope with an amulet around her neck letting the stone rest against her chest. "There." She looked back at the Martian. "We good?"

"Far from it with these vile...let's go then.." J'onn was convinced and they stepped through the hall to the first secured door. Codes and scans later they were let in the one to go through the process with two more doors. Once clear the three of them walked into the containment area and their eyes lit up with nothing but shock...then anger. The cells were littered with dead soldiers all around with only three humans that remained standing that were chained to the metal and concrete slabs on the floors of their cages from the ankles to below the knees with their arms secured from wrists to forearms behind their backs. None of them were gagged or blindfolded but all four wore collars that blinked three different colored lights in the process. The fourth of them was in two other cages within the same sized cell as the other three with its arms bound all the way up from wrists to shoulders along with massive metal caps that covered over the monster's claw-like giant hands. The fourth of the prisoners was muzzled but rage emulated from its glowing green eyes. No remains of any human was evident by the appearance and those orbs.

"I was wondering when any of you...would show. Wellllllll well. What _do_ we have here.." Kayla snickered with her blue eyes darkening more than any human could cause. " _Come to me creamy beauty.._ " Sara's arm relaxed with her bo staff slipping from her hand clattering to the floor to walk toward the cage holding the woman. Sawyer gasped about to go grab Lance but J'onn stopped her.

"Stop detective…" J'onn spoke quietly when he turned away to hold Maggie at bay. "Trust…" They nodded to one another and she continued to struggle against him to try to get to the blonde. Instead the Martian rushed them at the wall and pinned the detective whom was screaming Lance's name.

Kayla smirked and looked back at the blonde approaching her like a loyal little pup. Oh the things she could do with this one and one run up and down at that nicely fitted body was enough to give her so many delicious ideas. First things first which was to handle the affairs here. When her dark blues met the crisp silver blues of the woman's she licked her lips with anticipation.

"NO!" The detective yelled but in no way had Lance even heard her. "LANCE!"

"What a peculiar name that is. Lance. _Tell me your first name.._ " White Canary now stood before the cage holding this woman looking up at the locks tilting her head to try to figure out out to undo them.

"Sara.." Her voice was so drowned in a hazed tone that the detective started fighting the Martian harder to get to the assassin. Kayla noticed this reaction contemplating luring that one too but one delicious new soldier at a time.

" _Open this box Sara...and get your owner out._ " She smiled with the blonde nodding to walk away with J'onn holding out the keys to her as he kept Sawyer pinned against the wall. "Far too easy." Kayla laughed watching as a code was entered a key card swiped then another set of codes entered and she raised a brow at how much it took to open one damn cell door. When three different keys were put into the slots and turned and the last of the locks were undone the blonde pulled the door open and stepped inside. " _That a girl. Get these restraints off your…_ "

The bitch didn't even see her coming and before Kayla knew it she'd been brutally kicked three times to be punched in the face twice then uppercut with the chains holding her down forcing her spine to bend painfully backward only to be slammed to the ground hard. Lance stood over her now cracking her knuckles and she looked over to nod to both of them with J'onn setting Maggie back down as they walked over and into the cage with the Martian blocking the path out. Sawyer came to stand at Lance's side and cracked her own knuckles too after tossing Sara her rather nice bo. Kayla was groaning and cursing at them but howled when White Canary drove her weapon down with one solid strike right into the bitch's gut.

"Did you honestly think I would let someone like _you_ rope me in so easily? You have such a poor excuse for logic. I really am disappointed in your attentiveness. I would think someone whom tortures whom attacks would be more alert but it seems that you must be malfunctioned in your sickening human instincts. So let's play a game…"

"Bitch…" Kayla felt when ribs had cracked and she was sure that her stomach might be bleeding from the stupid stick this blonde had used on her.

"May I?" Maggie asked holding out her hand and Sara nodded twisting the staff around to toss it to Sawyer whom caught it then smiled. "See...one thing you will learn about me is that when my fellow mates are hurt I tend to go postal. See you fucked with the _WRONG_ fiery latina cop!" Maggie didn't even give it a second before she thwacked the stick into the chained woman's side to walk around to the other side. "You attacked my friend." She slapped the stick harder against the other side to walk to the front of the woman. "You attacked my family.." She pulled her arms back holding the staff up like a bat to swing it downward and right between the bitch's legs. Sara clapped and Sawyer walked around to Kayla's head with her body twitching from immense pain unable to protect herself with arms bound behind her back but oh the cunt screamed her command to her doggy and both women looked up to see the animal in the three cages thrashing against the bindings and restraints holding it in place.

"I brought something that would be helpful." Sara snickered and pulled a small metal piece with a rope out from her side to loop the braided strap through both holes in the ends of the steel rod. She easily shoved the bar between Kayla's teeth then tied the ropes tightly around the back of her head until the material dug into the flesh painfully and the rod was forced brutally back as far as it could go. They listened as the prisoner's voice was silenced enough. She stood back up and showed Maggie the end of her bo staff clicking it over to a nice deadly setting. "See these?" Sara showed her detective the four shards at the end sharpened like spikes and both women smiled. "These can be used for extraction purposes."

"Oh goody. Hold her head down." Maggie smirked cracking her neck before adjusting her hands on the staff. Her and Sara were on the same damn page and when she looked over J'onn had turned the cameras on. "Danvers...this is for you." Sawyer nodded looking toward the one facing them. She and Lance ignored the screams and cursing by Lillian and James and the growling howling and rage from the animal in the far corner cage. Sara forced Kayla's head back. "Let's see how my aim is.."

* * *

Alex looked up at the clock that read seven sighing just as Amelia had stepped out and both her and Lena awaited a rundown seeing a grim expression on Hamilton's face. Just as the doc was about to deliver the news Aaron ran over with a tablet handing it to the Director.

"You need to see this and….no other agent has access to this. Only me, you and Susan have the codes to access it." Alex took the device and widened her eyes at what she saw.

Both Lance and Sawyer were in the prison cage with the broad that had attacked them all. One was holding the bitch's head back as one kept slamming a staff tip into the woman's face over and over and that's when she saw what was flying...teeth.

" _I think her lips are in the way of me getting to the last molars."_ Maggie spoke up and Sara quickly reached around with a butterfly knife pulled from her pocket flipping it open.

" _Problem easily solved."_ Lance stopped and held out her hand to get Sawyer to pull her bo back _. "Hold off. Leave the rest for Danvers."_ Maggie nodded with Sara standing back up. " _We can keep the bar in her mouth. Bitches like this should remain bridled."_

" _Good idea."_ The detective turned to look at the camera. " _We don't need her for info. J'onn was finally able to get into her thick skull. Seems our prosecution of the prisoner warranted a way to break in. We will be up shortly."_ Both women turned as J'onn opened the door with Nyssa walking in with a quiver full of items not even Lance had ever seen.

" _Leave me with her. Her mentality and vocals are far too damaged for her to be a threat to me. Let my justice take over here. I will repay her for her deeds."_ The two assassins had an understanding and Sara nodded as her and Maggie stepped away to leave the shamble of a prisoner where she was to step over the broken teeth they'd punched from Kayla's mouth. The blonde stopped as the dark clad woman did and the two shared a deep kiss before bringing their foreheads against one another's to step away and walk opposite directions.

" _We are coming up Danvers. She won't kill her don't worry."_ The blonde spoke looking up at the camera with her and the detective walking out leaving Nyssa to walk in the cage.

"Damn…" Amelia shook her head to clear it with Alex looking her way again. "I hope they have useful news Director...her…" How could she begin to explain to these two that their epitome of the brightest sun may never be able to walk out into it again? That she may _never_ be able to walk again? How do you give the news...that... _Supergirl's hero days out there may be over for good..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Borderlines Captive or Crossed (9 PM)**

Everything had changed within a matter of thirty minutes when Dr. Hamilton had delivered the news. Alura, Imra and Brainy had returned to share the good side of things which was each of their battle suits had been repaired but the moment the mother of her more Earth than Krypton daughter had learned what she had…

Alex remembers the words titt for tatt. The simple yet so cruel, " _that shell remaining is not the daughter I sent to Earth.."_ and oh was Danvers fuming after Alura had taken off and cowardly ran back to Argo. Imra, even with the history of both her and her sister loving the same man, she remained with refusal to let Alura use her ship. Alex was no fool she knew how that fucking kryptonian had left and she wasn't the only one seething. For the first time she'd seen Nia raging pissed.

But now? Now they had stole chairs from other rooms in the medical wing and piled up along with other agents like a whole band of soldiers after war to honor their fallen. Their fallen was the angel and hero they'd all been blessed with. Their fallen with her wings clipped in the most ruthless and cruel of ways. Alex did what she did best when shit became too much but it wasn't the bottle she thought about it was commanding her agents to do duties none of them wanted to but she needed to ensure the safety of not just all of them but of the city. So reluctantly on her end and theirs she ordered four teams of twelve out to scope out the city and tend to those that had been hurt in this weekly war. It was on her and she had to make sure.

Alex also appointed Remzi to go out to the public with Vasquez to announce what they could and inform them that National City's Supergirl was resting from a vicious battle. They didn't need to know that what made that hero Super was what her body could no longer take. They didn't need to know their greatest hope was paralyzed possibly for good..

"How is…" Lena felt regret for starting a sentence off like that and looked over to see both Saturn Girl and Dreamer entering the room where the best friend and love of her life lay. Her green eyes followed them as did Alex's browns. "What…"

"Danvers.." Alex looked to her right as the four out world aids walked over. "We are needed unfortunately." The Director nodded and was stunned with Nyssa stepped forward grabbed Alex by the chin and kissed her strongly then let her chin go and stepped back. "Sorry bout that." Lance wasn't sure what had just transpired but she heard the slight growl on the side of Alex from Sawyer.

"Strength comes from within even when the shells of us fall within must rise to take measure. The taste of you I now have in my recollection. White Canary had been right. A sweet taste to you indeed." Nyssa turned away as Sara face-palmed. Alex was still in shock for what had just happened. Lance reached over and hugged the woman and felt when that leader clenched to another. They both had jobs to do and be those forces of balance but they didn't always like to when one of their own went down. Once Sara broke the hug to kiss Alex herself she pulled away to step right up to Sawyer cup her chin in her strong hand then lean in and kiss Maggie sending both exes into a stunned gasp.

"Good to know now. Catch you on the flip side Danvers. I do hope your sister will be alright."

"I will keep you updated. Thank you Lance." They both nodded to each other after Oliver and Barry said their goodbyes as well then went in to say goodbye to Kara. Just like that a light show emerged and away they went. Alex put her head down shutting her eyes trying to rein in her focus and that's when she felt her phone go off widening her eyes at whom was calling. Danvers pushed all the other emotions aside for the moment and Lena took the lead for her taking the phone to set it on speaker setting it down on the windowsill.

"We're here Sam."

" _Lena? Wait why are you answering Danvers phone?_ "

"Hi Sam." Alex spoke up trying to not show the crack in her tone but she knew she had.

" _Oh Alex.. Ruby and I saw the news and...we are gonna be on the first flight out of here to get there. How is she? So it's true...she's Supergirl._ " The Director couldn't help the tears that had rolled down her face as she clenched her fists.

"Sam...you and Ruby just get here and...I'll have you picked up. Listen do you still have your DEO passes?"

" _I've got them mom. Hi Aunt Lena. Aunt Alex?_ " Danvers wasn't ready to hear the kid. That nearly broke her from her control on her swirling emotions.

"Yeah kiddo?"

" _Mom and I will be there soon. I've...mom just had to step away. She's punching walls so she might need some medical attention and...maybe another lollipop._ " Alex chuckled at that shaking her head wiping her eyes rubbing away the tears. " _Alex, you can break you know. You can cry and scream and let it out. You don't have to be that bad….a...s...s...all the time. Mom didn't take it very well when she found out Kara is Supergirl. I had to remind her that it wasn't her that did those things. It was Reign. It wasn't her._ " Alex heard a gasp from the detective whom slapped a hand over her own mouth giving her a look she couldn't quite place but now wasn't the time to discuss it. " _I cried when I found out but we both want to help if we can. Listen...mom and I have experienced things that….our abilities to heal they are different. No, mom isn't having weird dreams or blackouts or anything like that. I started experiencing things that didn't make sense. Alex I heard Kara scream.._ "

"It wasn't from the TV was it?" Alex needed to focus on what was being told to her.

" _That's one of the reasons we are coming. I want to help Supergirl help Kara if I can because...she is an aunt to me too. She saved my mom and I. I want to help._ " Danvers composed herself nodding. " _Aunt Lena? Can you um….get us a ride over there?_ "

"You bet I can. We will see you both soon." Lena looked up noticing how Alex leaned over with her hands on the sill. "Alex, I have a theory.." The Director looked up and Lena continued to explain a possibility that just might be the one thing that could bring the angel back her wings. As she did Nia and Imra walked over agreeing with Lena's hypothesis and they all weighed the options until Alex asked for a few minutes to go see her sister. Everyone watched as the tough as nails badass boss of the DEO walked into the room strong then collapsed with the storm finally crashing from her along with her emotions. The floodgates opened with the Director crying her eyes out with her hunched over in a chair holding one of her sister's frail limp hands.

"I don't know how to help this time Little Luthor." Maggie sighed looking in with her own tears falling so very silently. "What can I do? This theory of yours...could it work?"

"If at any chance both of them have strands of kryptonian DNA in them...yes it could work."

"It will." Both women turned on a dime with Nia before them. "Imra and I know it will." Dreamer saw the confusion then looked to Saturn Girl for help.

"The future was rewritten after the World Killers were taken out of the equation. Does she in the future? Yes. Was it written that this is that time? No. Only one holds the answers you seek. We can't give anything else that would jeopardize the balance. You understand the ramifications of meddling with the future." Imra explained.

"I do. How do we help her now?" Lena looked back through the window gasping. "ALEX!" Both Maggie and Sam ran in and it wasn't until Sawyer looked over that she saw Arias before her with shock taking over with them both knelt down to help get Danvers off the floor.

"Give her to me.." Ruby spoke with a confidence neither of them expected as she knelt down and lifted the Director easily into her arms and off the floor as if she was as light as a feather. Both women were too stunned to move. "Hamilton? Can you clear that other bed?" Amelia nodded rushing over to prepare the other bed in the room. Ruby carried Alex over to set her down on it taking one of the woman's hands. "Run an electrolyte test. I think she's dehydrated on top of exhaustion."

"How did you know…" Sam had to ask looking over to thank J'onn for grabbing them when her daughter screamed Alex's name in panic.

"I just...I...I just know." Now wasn't the time to dabble in things. Ruby watched as Lena approached her and she held out her arm palm up as she pumped a fist. "Draw what you need to. Mom too."

"Yes." Sam stepped over after walking around the bed to Alex's other side doing the same as her daughter pumping her fist holding her arm out. "Talk later okay?" Ruby nodded looking from her mom to Alex's ex fiance then back to her mom.

"I won't let either of them go mom. We can help and I want to. If there is something in our bodies that can do that I don't care what it takes." Ruby watched J'onn approach and when the Martian tossed her a rather heavy crowbar she not only caught it, she bent it. Everyone in the room made a noise of shock. "My blood will help her...won't it Dreamer?" She looked at Nia whom gulped then nodded. "Get Alex some fluids and let her rest. I think Vasquez runs the show when the Director needs a break right?" Susan nodded walking over.

Just as the moods started to calm the machines hooked to Kara's body began to alert everyone with a dangerous set of vitals that blared to life by their sounds. "KARA! Amelia draw all you need dammit and do it right now!" Ruby focused on the kryptonian's body and saw the extent of Kara's injuries knowing her aunt didn't have much time. She had to think and remembered what she learned at one of the hospitals after an annual checkup with a brother and sister she saw being wheeled in. She listened and remembered and looked at Hamilton. It was all or nothing. "Start my IV and connect a line to Kara! I can give her a blood transfusion! Do it!"

"Ruby...NO!" They all were screaming when the flat line was heard on the machines. Nurses had rushed in with everyone else ushered out including Sam whom watched as a kryptonite needle was used on her daughter to enter a line for an IV. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but if her daughter knew how to help then she was going to do everything in her power to help too. She yelled to Hamilton that it was okay giving permission and just like that she and the rest of the audience watched as blood from her daughter's body was transferred through a line and into Kara's own. The loud noise of the machines once again became a steady set of rhythms and they all breathed a sigh of relief from it...

Arias watched practically helpless from the window now understanding just how Danvers felt, whom had freaked out from all the commotion and screamed her sister's name forcing Amelia to sedate her to keep her body from going into shock with how her frame had shook. They didn't have a choice in the matter and Kara was their first priority. Hamilton could get the wrath of the boss later.

"I don't understand Lena. How could I not see what my daughter could do?" Sam was still trying to wrap her head around watching her own flesh and blood bend a crowbar like it was a paperclip. "I should have….I should have gotten us here sooner. Dammit." Arias was kicking herself. "We should have been here Lena! I should have taken the lead and set a good example for Ruby instead of hiding and being scared and…"

"I wouldn't have risked it. They were after Kara and if they knew whom you were they would have taken you too even Ruby. I know none of us including Alex would have risked either of your safeties. What matters is you came at the right time.."

"Rubes looked at me and said _mom we have to get there now_ and that she was the only one that could help Supergirl and I...I freaked! I didn't know what to think of it and then we called Alex and suddenly everything wasn't making sense but it was. How did Ruby know?"

"Could it have been the footage?" Lena was curious herself.

"No. She was sitting at the couch and her eyes were closed and she was clenching the sides of it and she….she said we had to go. She said we were destined to go." They watched as Amelia stepped out after shooting off a couple more requests to walk over. "What is it?"

"Your daughter just might have given us what we needed to get the rest of the toxins out of Supergirl. The blood transfusion is weakening the poisons from both the kryptonite and other components. Its...I'm still at awe. I can't even fathom this.." Amelia didn't understand but oh was she grateful. "I'm gonna monitor them both but I uh...I need to check on the other half that umm...is now cussing because I gave her like a mild sedative just to calm her ass. Excuse me I have to go have my own ass handed to me." Hamilton walked back in and boy was she right and Alex began to rant until she saw the tube line the blood in it and whom both ends were hooked to.

"How?"

"I can't let her die Alex. I just can't. Besides, mom and I missed you guys and she won't shut up about how good you looked on the TV with your new outfit." Ruby smirked and Alex smiled putting her head back to relax against cushioning of the bed. "Hey Alex?" Danvers turned to look at her and saw the huge grin on the kid's face.

"Yeah?"

"So when you gonna let my mom take you out for dinner?" Alex turned bright ass red and looked away to glance up at the ceiling. "Bad timing?"

"To discuss at a later date." Alex laughed sighing.

"So a late date. Got it." Ruby smiled with agent badass Danvers covering her face with her hands.

"Heaven help me." Sam shook her head that was in one of her hands. "My daughter and her ideas." Lena chuckled.

"Ruby is a good judge of character you know. I'm surprised you didn't take a chance. I mean she told me about the sucker incident." Sam looked over at her friend glaring.

"It was a lollipop and it was a check up."

"Was that when you were on your back for the doctor?" Lena smirked.

"That was when she did the first set of tests Lena. That's when we tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Before all hell broke loose and Reign had…" Sam put her head back shutting her eyes her entire body shaking. "She wanted to make me feel better. That's all."

"I know Sam. I was trying to make light of things to...I don't know help us all calm down." Lena looked back and smiled. The brave kid had pulled up a stool to sit beside Kara taking one of her hands holding it. "Thank you Sam. Both of you, thank you."

"When you had shot me the text about your idea I hadn't known how to respond but Rubes just said we had to go. She got antsy. She knew." Sam shook her head smirking. "It was an orange one. She um…" Sam figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Lena. "She had told me that she wasn't gonna let me make the same mistake that she almost made. She reminded me that her sister had been the one to be there and not let her shut down after things had been the toughest on her. We talked about going to Kara and you to tell you what was going on and she gave me.." Sam sighed laughing. "She gave me my favorite flavor." Arias took a moment to compose herself enough to look back and see Alex sitting beside her daughter. "She was so good to her Lena. The measures she took to protect my daughter from everything from me...she risked her own life."

"She did. She'd do it a hundred times more and another hundred after that. They both would."

"Something about those Danvers girls." Sam smirked and Lena smiled.

"Yup. They sure know how to spice up our boring lives." They both chuckled until they saw whom walked away from everyone to head down the hall. "Shit.."

"Hey Lena?" The CEO turned to look at Sam. "What is she doing here?"

"She um...she came to help." Lena was about to go follow but Arias stopped her. "Sam?"

"Stay with our girls." She knew this was a discussion she needed to have with the detective but when she saw her after finding her heading down the hall to an area she didn't recognize she stopped for a moment shook her head then ran after her. "Maggie?"

"Hey Arias. What's up?" Sawyer didn't really wanna talk to anyone but knew Sam enough to know she wasn't gonna let her off the hook that easily. They looked at each other as if trying to read the other one's mind. Maggie threw the woman a bone. "Come with me. I want your help."

"Okay." Sam knew the detective wouldn't hurt her and walked beside her still curious as to where they were both now headed but heavy footsteps behind them made both of them turn to see Alex running over. "Shouldn't you be…"

"I'm fine. New drug we've tried out on our agents that replenishes the body of fluids and...I've got a gatorade too. Are we going where I think we are?"

"You can bet your ass we are. We still got one other bitch to handle." Maggie growled and Alex knew exactly whom her ex was referring to. Sam looked back and forth between these women.

"Okay what am I missing?"

"We are gonna go interrogate an evil Luthor." Alex clicked her tongue hearing the heavy gulp from Arias and she handed Sam the tablet after punching in her codes. "Hope you aren't weak stomached." Hazel greens widened upon what she watched. "The blonde isn't of our Earth or time. She's a captain of a ship called the Waverider that I met at a wedding which..we fought nazis and an evil Kara. Got a good workout but they tried to steal my sister's heart because this Overgirl was sick and dying so she was gonna take our Kara's life to save her own." Alex explained as the three of them walked into a secure area which she ran codes and scans to get through nodding to agents as they passed.

"An evil Kara?"

"Overgirl?"

"Oh yeah. Nazis lead by Overgirl. Like I said...it was a lonnnnnnng trip. Lance there and I tag teamed our inner badasses to kick some fueror butt. She's a stunning individual actually."

"Stunning?" Sawyer watched Alex punch in the last of her codes before they got to the main hall. She had to know because she felt she already did. "Bang that blonde Danvers?"

"We were drunk on scotch which she actually kept up with me and...I was lonely and...we kinda left the building to slam each other against the side of it and...I was reaaaaally wasted. I woke up the next morning and...discovered I was in a strange place with an arm around my waist and I looked back and…" Alex sighed. "My ass was sore when I fell on it getting out of the bed to sneak away." Both women were attentively looking at her now. "We said hi before going into the church and Kara was beside me and Sara asked how I was and how was my butt and that she um she heard it and that it must have hurt. Kara got a good laugh and...she helped me realize some things while we fought Earth X assholes and rescued my sister. She had lost her own so she wasn't gonna let me lose mine. She helped me see clearer and not have to rely on booze to help drown the bad stuff out."

"Hmmm…" Sam wasn't sure what else to say but a part of her wanted to be the one Alex had slammed against the building. She looked over and saw several things roll through the detective's eyes.

"Yeah this was after we found the daxamite ass and his wife and yea. So we were both kinda glum so Kara said let's go to a wedding. That Earth was far too bright and….scotch was _really_ good there." Alex stopped before the last door turning her head side to side. "I need you both to check your shit at the door. We have to be calm collected and not let our emotions rule us." The three of them heard a familiar set of boots as Lena came walking toward them. "Why aren't you…"

"I can't just sit back and do nothing Alex. Besides...I was curious how dear old mother was doing in her prison. Figured my skills could be used here." Lena and Alex shared a look. "For Kara."

"For Kara." Alex unlocked the final bolt and the four of them stepped into the room with agents stepping back. No one was gonna dare fuck with these ladies and when the Director motioned for them to leave the room she wrote down a code for their main lead whom nodded for them to agree upon that for emergencies. Maggie was first to notice the changes and absence of the other three that had been with the prisoner they had come to see. "I had the monster brought to a lower cell. I had the bitch thrown in solitary. Your asshole ex I threw in his own solitary cage. I wanted Lillian completely alone to contemplate her misery."

"Well well….I was wondering when you would show Director Danvers. I see...came with backup."

"Spare me the bullshit mother." Lena snarled about to step forward but Alex held her arm out. "Alex.."

"Detective can you and Arias go grab a couple stools for us?" Maggie nodded with both her and Sam doing as she requested. Alex focused on the one she knew had delivered each and every blow to her little sister. She pulled out a gun from her second holster and that's when the three of them noticed exactly what she was holding.

"Going to shoot me?"

"Oh this? See….this isn't to kill you. This is something new I invented a while back to test partially on new recruits to make sure if they were ever tortured they wouldn't leak the DEO info and whereabouts. However, I made a much stronger dose. _JUST_ for you! I figured that it would do you some good…" Alex loaded the projectile into the tranquilizer gun then closed up the barrel clicking off the safety aimed and fired right into the woman's bare shoulder making the woman scream out from both pain and anger. "...to get things off your chest."

"You stupid…" Lillian felt her world go sideways and her body followed suit to crumple to the ground of her cell now weakly on her side. "You can't...get...a….way...with…"

"No you see but I can. I will. No one knows you are here. Not a single person. My agents are very very loyal Lillian and they don't just bend like yours. My agents would die for one another and furthermore...they'd lay down their lives for Supergirl." Alex loaded another round into the gun with both Sam and Maggie watching her movements with Lena beside her arms crossed and a huge smirk on her face. "So you have no one. You've got nothing." Alex aimed and fired again knowing the second round was all she needed to break the Cadmus leader. "Soooo we are gonna wait ten minutes and see what you have to say for yourself."

"This is rather entertaining." Lena snickered looking over to see Alex pulling something from her belt recognizing what they were. "Really?" The Director handed her the gun.

"They have fire tips like what is used for torture techniques. None of them are lethal but they burn on impact. Here have a pack of them. I think you could use some target practice." Alex told her. Lena took it happy as can be as she loaded four rounds into clip the woman had modified for the gun. "That can hold ten."

"Good to know." Lena didn't waste any time and before anyone could say a word she'd fired two shots. One had pierced the bare bloody feet of her mother's and one had lodged itself into one of her hands. The drugged woman howled then cried and the sound was what both Lena and Alex had hoped to hear. "Ten minutes?"

"Yep." Alex answered watching Lena fire two more then load four in and fire all four like clockwork. They both stepped back to sit down on the stools Sawyer and Arias had brought them. The other two women were already sitting silent as can be probably too stunned by the actions of both of them. "May I?" Lena handed her back the gun. "There four in here?"

"Two. Why waste all the ammo right now?"

"Good point." Alex aimed and this time she smiled just the way Lillian always did when she attacked her sister. "Bet this will hurt." She fired one between the woman's legs and one right at the side of Lillian's nose. The woman had howled before but now was screaming bloody murder for what had struck her face and so very personal area. "

Three minutes."

"Good." Both women were ready to fire as many as it took for their vengeance and minds to be sated. A couple more minutes and they'd have the bitch crying like a baby and puking out every ounce of what she knew. Lena looked at her phone that read eleven on the clock and saw the message both of them had been hoping to get. Kara was stable and under the lamps. She showed Alex her phone and the Director could finally breathe without it hurting again. She held the phone out to Maggie and Sam whom smiled gave a thumbs up then put their poker faces back on. One more minute and then it was showtime...


	6. Chapter 6

**No Other Way (11:20 PM)**

Before they knew it here in front of their very eyes the so unbelievably ruthless hateful and vindictive Lillian Luthor was sobbing like a baby from the pain inflicted on her. For once those that held the most heart locked their own away to be as cold as she'd always been. For once the tables were completely turned and with Lena and Alex continuing to load rounds into the gun to fire at the woman in every single place they knew that would hurt they had heard when the timer on one of their watches had gone off.

"Tell me your full name." Alex shifted her tone to one of cold merciless tempt shifting her jaw cracking her neck putting her hand over the gun Lena held to lower it.

"Arlene...Diane...Mackenzee-Luthor…" Her heavy breaths were evidence of how much pain she really was in but the Director was no fool. The tips wouldn't burn after another twenty minutes and that torment at least would come to an end. Alex looked at Lena and saw a surprised expression on her face. Danvers was too a little thrown off by that confession. She shook that away to store it in a box for later.

"Not Lillian?"

"Changed...when...moved from Germany.." Sawyer snickered as all four of them now stood side by side in front of the cage.

"Nazi. I should have known." Maggie growled slightly.

"Tell us _All_ the chemicals used on Supergirl." Alex looked over to see Sam pulling out her phone to not only record this but type it into her phone. That woman was far too intelligent and once all this shit was over perhaps she'd employee both her and Ruby. Well….a few years before she employed the teen. _Arlene_ listed them all as if she was reading out loud a grocery list to herself so she wouldn't forget anything. "Why was the venom separated with mutated spores?"

"Cause..extreme pain...paralysis...make her...muscles weaken...lower her immune...system for the...kryptonite to...penetrate deeper. It made her...deathly allergic..to the..green kryptonite. My niece….wanted...it to be...able to stop her..heart..within a..minute of being..exposed to it. Can I...painkiller.." Alex was seething inside and one look at Lena then Sam then Maggie and she knew they all shared the same disgust rage and vengeance so when she looked back at the bitch she laughed.

"Think you get a relief from this? Ohhh no! The fun is just getting started." Alex reached back to her back pocket pulling out a small remote and when she clicked a button two buckets of ice cold water that had sat in below zero temperature tanks dumped on the prisoner. The screams were music to her ears. "Too cold? Let me help with that." She pressed on another button and two hoses turned on with scalding hot water spraying her body which brought louder screams to their ears. "See….no one can hear outside this room Arlene. No one will come to your aid. Now tell me...what was used to beat Supergirl."

Sam whistled to Alex and the other two turned their heads as well. She held up her hand and showed where her thumb was which Danvers noticed that Arias had been muting any of the screams and torture ends of the recordings. Alex smiled then put the mask back over her emotions to look back at the pathetic sight.

"A...kryptonite whip...with...barbed wire...braided in...to inflict...as much...pain...as we...could...on her…" She begged again pleaded in tears for some kind of pain killer or numbing agent and Sam only muted that end of things.

"Tell me who invented it. I want the full name." Alex intended to give the public this tape and more so deliver it to Cat Grant herself so it got the best attention deserved to be announced.

"My...daughter not...niece...Kayla...Maureen Mackenzee…" Sam muted it to avoid the gasp that all four of them released. Lillian had _ANOTHER child?_ None of them expected THAT info.

"What venom was used on Supergirl."

"Black...mamba...snake venom and...brazilian...wandering...spider.." Lena tapped her foot on the ground to alert Sam.

"Fuck…" The Luthor's one word had her comrades looking at her. "That alone would shut down every organ in her body!" Alex growled out shoved the remote in Maggie's hand and lunged forward gripping the bars of the cell so damn tight her knuckles went ghost white. She was shaking from rage and felt strong arms, far stronger than a human's wrap around her body to pull her back and she fought that strength but knew she stood no chance. "Calm down Alex. Channel that inner agent because if you lose it completely I'm gonna go in that cage and start sawing pieces of that thing's limbs off her body." Alex nodded and cooled her jets to still in Sam's arms but even Arias felt the chill of that icy bravo releasing Danvers backing away. The other two did as well.

"How much of each venom is in the compound used with the green kryptonite you used." This would offer a greater chance at reversing the effects if they could.

"Five...percent..of mamba...fifteen of...brazilian.." Lillian was weeping like an infant between each struggled breath taken in and out by the severe first degree burns her body had endured. Alex stepped back and snatched the gun right out of Lena's hands walked around where she could get the best aim at the prisoner's head lined up her shot and fired the spike right into the Luthor's ear sending a new wave of pain through the monster and the moment her head turned in the slightest she walked around to fire at the exact same place in the other ear.

"Enjoy your permanent home bitch." She spun on her heels dropping the gun to kick it over to the far corner and walk right up to the door to leave the chamber. Alex put in her codes did her scans and swiped her key card. She walked right out standing with her back to her comrades as they walked carefully passed her stopping to turn to look at her as she slammed the door closed and secured it to whistle to her guards whom took their positions shaking in their boots by the cold calculated murderous darkened gaze their Director's eyes held. "Let's go." Alex walked passed the three whom shook following her. None of them had seen this side of Danvers... _ever_.

They all got into the elevator to make their way back up to the command center and once the doors opened she grabbed her radio at her side turning to look at Arias with no emotion left in her eyes or face. "Send a text to Grant and have a copy of that recording sent to her immediately." There was no slip or hint of anything but emptiness in the Director's voice. Sam swallowed hard and nodded. Alex turned back toward the med bay getting on her radio. "Hamilton, we are on our way and I found out what we needed. Make sure Ruby in no way had any of Kara's blood enter her body."

" _You got it Director._ " They walked off to get to where their glorified suffering sun was…

* * *

"I heard." Ruby stated knowing she'd easily been able to follow the whole interrogation and for the first time in her life she felt fear of Alex. She knew why though and understood the reasoning for it. Her aunt couldn't be human down there. She had to be as cold as Lillian had always been. She had to be what she knew Alex hated most. "How is she? Her heartbeat is steady her breathing too right."

"You know quite a bit about this." Amelia chuckled. "Gonna go into the medical field when you grow up?"

"I'm already studying. It seems my intellect level has drastically enhanced from all I've picked up of my aunt's mind." That caught Amelia, Nia and Imra off guard whom looked at her in shock. "Now...tell me how she is please."

"Until I know what…" The four of them heard the hard boot steps of the Director and saw the other three walk in with Alex.

"5% of Black Mamba. 15% of Brazilian Wandering Spider. I believe the kryptonite was administered in both a liquid and particles...flecks. This wasn't anything natural. It was enhanced." She told Amelia whom jumped on the news and ordered the anti venoms for both to be injected into Kara's IV. "Also…" Alex walked over to the cabinets where only she had access to unlock after the little attack on the DEO, typing in her codes then spinning the two dials to open the doors grabbing the tray turning and handing it to Amelia. "This should aid with not only the kryptonite but with Ruby's blood in her to allow her body to absorb the sunlamp rays and from the ambush we got these. Grind them into dust use the serum I mad and inject the sun capsule particles directly into her bloodstream. You need to inject into both sides of her brain by injecting through the eye sockets right above the eyes. Inject into her tongue and into her throat. One injection each in between her thumbs and forefingers."

"Okay." Before Amelia could ask after taking the tray her boss spun around to leave the room after walking up to her sister to place a kiss on her forehead then walk up to Ruby to do the same. Lena Sam and Maggie parted to let her through not even daring to look her way. They knew to stay out of the medical staff's way and stepped back after looking to the young Arias mouthing _thank you_. Ruby nodded. They slipped out to join Saturn Girl and Dreamer at the window to watch as their Supergirl was in the best hands possible.

"Ruby? Can you lay back? I know you heal quickly but we don't know how much more of your blood we can safely take." Hamilton spoke up returning to work on Supergirl. Ruby did as she was told shutting her eyes silently praying to Rao for the help.

They had what they needed to remove the rest of what kept Kara from the fate of permanent muscle loss even paralysis, and worst of all death. It turned out as the clock chimed midnight that finally the battles were done. Finally the war had ended and furthermore finally these heroes could rest knowing that when they woke... _Angels would rise to fly once more._

* * *

 _ ***For all that held on til the end of this set of A Week's War, I thank you. I will not conclude this though. I will continue with a weekend tribute along with updates. Any other ideas to go any further feel free to comment or send me a PM. Thank you again. Until next time…**_

 _ **-Enigmea**_


End file.
